The Winter Festival
by zephiey
Summary: Clarisse and Joseph enjoy the annual Winter Festival, in more ways than one. This is a response to a Holiday Challenge. The challenge required the story contain a green g-string, mistletoe, snowballs, candy canes, fruitcake, brandy and Joseph as Santa.


**Title:** The Winter Festival  
**Author:** zephiey

**Rating:** M  
**Archive: **Yes

**Reason for Writing:** Tayryn's Chamber Christmas Challenge 2009  
**Disclaimer:** Princess Diaries and its characters are the property of Disney, Buena Vista, and Meg Cabot. I make no money from this work of fiction.

**Summary:** Clarisse and Joseph enjoy the Winter Festival, in more ways than one.

**The Winter Festival**

Clarisse gathered the white fur blanket around her, snuggling deep into its softness. This was the one luxury she allowed herself when she spent the holidays at the Winter Palace; the feel of fur against her naked skin as she slept.

She would never sleep this way at the Palace but the Winter Castle with its' large ancient stone rooms and huge fireplaces lent itself well to the use of furs as a way to keep warm. Even with a state of the art heating system, and all the modern amenities the soft furs, the silk coverlets and the heavy down comforters created a haven of warmth in the large bedrooms.

Clarisse stretched one more time before rising from the warmth of her bed. Today was the day of the Winter Festival. Clarisse always looked forward to the traditional Festival with anticipation. Today was the only day where she could simply be Clarisse, not Queen Clarisse Renaldi- just Clarisse Renaldi. She was able to dress casually, walk around the festival unrestricted, or at least as unrestricted as one could be when being accompanied by her Head of Security, enjoy the games, the rides, the food and the dancing.

It took little time for Clarisse to bathe, apply her makeup and do her hair. Now as she stood in front of her dresser she wondered what she should wear. Picking up and discarding a number of underwear choices, none quite fit her mood today, Clarisse's hand alighted on the soft silk emerald green g-string set that lay at the bottom of her drawer. Picking it up Clarisse slipped it on. Moving in front of her mirror Clarisse looked at herself critically.

'Yes, this will do nicely,' she thought as she reached for the soft silk stirrup long underwear and pulled them over the g-string before pulling on the silk v- necked undershirt. She opted to forego the matching bra, deciding there was no need for it. Between the silk undershirt, and her cashmere cardigan there was little need for a bra. After all she was going bundled up against the cold, no one would know she wasn't wearing a bra.

The thought of Joseph discovering her sans bra allowed a frisson of heat to blaze through her body before she quelled it.

"Behave Clarisse," she scolded herself as she finished dressing.

Grabbing her coat, hat, scarf and gloves Clarisse almost skipped down the castle stairs to meet Joseph. But queens don't skip; instead she descended the stairs in her normal manner. Reaching the bottom of the stairs she stared at the figure she hoped was her Head of Security.

"Joseph?" she asked.

"_Madame_," he greeted, taking her hand and placing a whiskered kiss to the back of it.

"Why are you dressed as _Pére Noël_?" she asked smiling.

"Monsieur Betrand became ill and I am filling in until his replacement, Monsieur Gebhardt can arrive," answered Joseph. He was dressed in the traditional style of _Pére Noël_ with the long hooded robe, white beard and hair.

"We aren't travelling with _Gui_, the donkey are we?"

Joseph laughed, replying, "No. Mistletoe is not going to be with us. You don't mind walking around with me dressed as I am, do you? If you do, I can have Shades or Carlos accompany you alone until I can…"

Clarisse interrupted," I don't mind Joseph or should I say _Pére Noël_." Placing her arm through his she added softly to herself, "And perhaps _Pére Noël_ will bring me what I most desire."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The hour she and Shades spent accompanying Joseph as _Pére Noël_ was extremely entertaining. Joseph was adamant that they have another guard as he was rather limited in his abilities dressed as he was. She enjoyed watching him interact with the crowds of children. Most of the children recognized her immediately, and like all children simply assumed her accompanying _Pére Noël_ was part of her Royal duties. The children, unlike their parents were not in awe of her, but of _Pére Noël_.

One little girl, perhaps four years old announced in a loud voice to her older brother who obviously had been telling her that _Pére Noël_ wasn't real that if Queen Clarisse was with him he was too real!

As Joseph handed out candies to the children Clarisse laughed and smiled. A small tug on her pant leg had her looking down into the face of a handsome little three year old boy.

"_Bonjour_," he said, smiling.

"_Bonjour,_" replied Clarisse, smiling back.

The little boy held up his arms to be picked up. Before Shades could object, Clarisse knelt down and picked the little boy up. He smelled of peppermint and the indefinable smell common to all little boys. He laid his head on Clarisse's shoulder. Clarisse's eyes closed at the memories of the many times her sons did the same thing.

"_M'appelle Vincens. Et vous_?" Vincens asked.

"_Je m'appelle Madame Renaldi_," answered Clarisse. "_Enchantée_, Monsieur Vincens."

"'_n'chantée,_" replied Vincens lifting his head from Clarisse's shoulder before laying it back down. Clarisse smiled at the feel of the little boy in her arms. Clarisse opened her eyes when she heard Vincens speak again.

"_J'ai une canne de Noël__. __Tu veux_?" he asked, showing Clarisse the broken candy cane in his hand. His expression was so eager Clarisse couldn't refuse.

"_Merci_, but only if you want to share," said Clarisse.

"_Tu etês jolie. Je vais partager avec tu_," he replied.

Shades couldn't repress the chuckle at the young boy's statement. Clarisse smiled.

Vincens carefully unwrapped a piece of his candy cane before holding it up to Clarisse's mouth for her to take. Clarisse took the candy gently, thanking Vincens.

"Vincens? Vincens? _Où es-tu?"_ they heard called.

"_Par ici maman_!" Vincens answered, waving.

"Vincens… how many times.." his mother began, only to stop when she realized who was holding Vincens. "Your Majesty.." Vincens' mother said curtsying, clearly shocked at seeing her sovereign holding her son.

"Hello," greeted Clarisse. "Vincens was just sharing his candy cane with me," said Clarisse, smiling at Vincens mother.

"_Madame est jolie_," said Vincens, causing both women to laugh as Clarisse relinquished her young friend.

"And flirting I see also," said Vincens mother as she took Vincens from Clarisse.

Clarisse smiled. "He is too handsome to need to flirt," said Clarisse, running her hand over his hair.

"He gets that from his father along with a number of other qualities," teased Vincens mother lovingly, placing a soft kiss to her son's hair. "Vincens, say goodbye to Her Majesty. Papa is waiting for us" said his mother.

"_Au revoir, Joyeux Noël_," said Vincens.

"_Joyeux Noël,_ Vincens, _Madame,_" said Clarisse, inclining her head at Vincens' mother's shallow curtsey.

Clarisse heard Shades laugh at Vincens' declaration of '_Madame est vraiment très jolie_' as he and his mother walked away.

"Another admirer ma'am," teased Shades.

"And a very handsome one too," replied Clarisse.

"Who is handsome?" asked Joseph, clad in a leather winter jacket, boots, and gloves all in his customary black

"A new admirer of Her Majesty's," said Shades.

"Another?" said Joseph.

"Yes," teased Clarisse. "He even shared his candy cane with me."

"Oh… a serious admirer," replied Joseph. "Do I need to perform a security check on him?" teased Joseph. He had seen Clarisse holding a young boy, and sharing his candy cane before he slipped away to change out of his _Pére Noël_ costume.

Clarisse laughed, saying no to the security check. She slipped her arm through Joseph's, something she was determined to take advantage of today, and with Shades following they began to wander around the festival.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Clarisse stopped to look at the various craft booths. Joseph smiled as he watched Her Majesty speak with the various artists.

"Oh Joseph, look. Wouldn't Mrs. Cowt love this?" said Clarisse, holding up the beautiful stained glass butterfly.

Knowing the housekeepers love for butterflies Joseph agreed she would enjoy it. Clarisse spoke with the crafter agreeing on a price, absolutely refusing to accept the beautiful piece as a gift. Once the price was agreed on and paid, Clarisse accepted the small box, which Joseph took from her, and placed inside his jacket pocket.

Clarisse smiled, taking Joseph's arm once more. She loved walking with Joseph like this. His warmth was seductive as was his strength. Clarisse once again silently wished _Pére Noël_ would grant her her Christmas wish.

They continued wandering through the booths stopping to appreciate many unique crafts, and even purchasing a few for other staff members. Shades was soon carrying a few small bags, most Her Majesty's but one his own. Joseph had simply raised an eyebrow when Shades purchased the small but expensive silver and ruby ladybug necklace. He knew of only one person who would like such a necklace, and promised himself to be present when Charlotte opened her gift.

A soft gasp from Clarisse had both men immediately alert.

"Joseph, look," said Clarisse pointing to the small booth tucked in between two larger booths. Sitting down, wrapped up against the cold next to a small stove was an old woman who was making lace. Her hands were moving at an almost fantastic rate as she moved the bobbins around to create her lace. Clarisse walked over to watch surprised that she was the only person present to do so. As she watched the old woman lace-make Clarisse thought back to her grandmother. Grandmère was always making beautiful lace, something Clarisse had learned but had never mastered. She preferred needlework to lace making.

"_Bonjour, Madame,_" Clarisse greeted.

"_Bonjour_," the old woman said, looking directly at Clarisse; never once missing a bobbin.

"Do you mind if we watch?" asked Clarisse.

"_Pas du tout,_ Your Majesty," the woman answered, smiling at Clarisse's expression.

Clarisse watched as the old woman continued her craft. Her fingers, aged and bent moved with grace and speed. Finally reaching a point where she could stop the old woman stood slowly. "Do you see anything you like Your Majesty?" she asked.

Clarisse looked at all the beautiful delicate lace. "It is all so beautiful," said Clarisse, her finger trailing above the lace, not touching it. She knew how easy it was to damage such beautiful workmanship.

"But if I had to choose it would be that one," said Clarisse pointing to a small bolt of lace that sat in the corner of booth. It was a Brussels lace design with roses and flowers.

"A very good choice but I am afraid that particular lace is not for sale."

"Oh," said Clarisse, disappointment evident in her voice. The lace was exactly the same as her grandmother had made and Clarisse had hoped to purchase it. She knew just the place for it at the Palace.

"I am sorry, Your Majesty," said the old woman. "If I hadn't promised it to someone already I would be more than happy to allow you to purchase it."

"I understand," said Clarisse. "May I see that one?" asked Clarisse, pointing to a small bolt of Battenburg style lace. It would make a wonderful runner for the Cathedral.

Joseph listened as the two women agreed upon a price for the lace. Clarisse paid for the lace and thanking the old woman Clarisse wished her a _Joyeux Noël _before walking away.

Joseph moved to follow Her Majesty but a hand to his arm stopped his movement. He looked at the old woman, and after a few minutes of whispered conversation he smiled wished her _Feliz Navidad_ before rejoining Her Majesty and Shades.

"I'm hungry," announced Clarisse as they walked along. "Are you hungry Joseph, Shades? "

"As a matter of fact I am," said Joseph.

"Starving," replied Shades.

Both Clarisse and Joseph laughed at Shades' answer. According to Palace rumour, Mrs. Cowt and Master Chef Bernard, Shades was always hungry.

"Then what say you we find something to eat," Clarisse said, taking Joseph's arm once again.

"Fantastic idea, Your Majesty," said Shades.

Looking around at the various food choices Shades had a hard time deciding what he wanted. He really was starving, all the food looked and smelled fantastic.

"Clarisse, why don't we find somewhere to sit first, then we can decide what we want to eat," suggested Joseph.

"Excellent suggestion, Joseph," replied Clarisse, allowing Joseph to lead her over to a section of tables and benches near the back of a large tented area. Setting his packages down, and removing his gloves Joseph sat astride the bench. Shades sat his packages down across from them and took his gloves and hat off.

"What are you hungry for?" Joseph asked.

"Anything," answered Clarisse.

Joseph grinned at her answer.

"Do you trust me?" asked Joseph, taking Clarisse's hand in his.

"With everything," Clarisse said softly.

Joseph caressed the back of Her Majesty's hand, as he stared into her eyes. Her answer had stunned him with its simplicity. He knew she trusted him but he had no idea that she trusted him so deeply. He silently swore he would never do anything to lose her trust.

Shades watched Joseph and Her Majesty. He knew his boss had feelings for their Queen and if he were a betting man he was sure Her Majesty returned Joe's feelings. The two had been dancing around each other for...well, years. And while this would be a momentous, and sweet occasion at any other time, his stomach was protesting its lack of food.

"No preferences, Your Majesty?" asked Shades, interrupting their moment.

Turning her attention to Shades, Clarisse smiled. "None, Shades."

"Good," he said. "Wait here, I'll be back in a few minutes."

Shades stood, gave his boss a look that could be interpreted as either 'kiss the woman, already' or 'you got it bad' and left.

Ten minutes later Shades returned carrying a tray laden with steaming food and drink. Setting it down on the table Shades noticed Joe was still caressing Her Majesty's hand. Fighting the urge to roll his eyes Shades began passing out drink and food.

"Hot spiced apple cider for all," announced Shades, placing a cup in front of Joe and Her Majesty. "And some Frikadellen, potato pancakes, bratwurst, cauliflower gratin, some cheeses," said Shades as he unloaded the tray.

"Also some crepes with, actually I don't know exactly what are inside them but they looked good. Some sliced meats, breads along with some curry, gyros and finally candied chestnuts. Which I had to flash my Palace Security badge in order to obtain," finished Shades.

Clarisse looked at all the selections. "Good gracious," she said.

"Did you leave any food, Shades?" teased Joseph.

"Either start to eat or not. I am hungry," said Shades, taking one of the paper plates and beginning to fill his plate.

"We better eat Clarisse before Shades takes it all," teased Joseph.

"Yes, we had better," replied Clarisse.

Shades simply grunted and went back to filling his plate. Soon the three were enjoying the variety of food available.

Clarisse wiped her mouth, sighing. "That was wonderful," she said. "Thank you Shades for braving the queues to retrieve it for us."

"You are welcome Your Majesty," said Shades. Looking at the last of the chestnuts, crepes, meats and curry Shades asked, "Are you done Joe?"

Joseph laughed at Shades eager look. 'Yes, I am. Have at it," he said.

Shades filled his plate with the rest of the food.

Clarisse picked up her cider and sipped it. Moving closer to Joseph Clarisse whispered, "I haven't seen anyone eat so much since the boys were teenagers. And even then Philippe would have only managed two platefuls."

"You should see him when we go to Mama Lili's," replied Joseph. "Mama Lili keeps hoping he will marry one of her granddaughters, even though none of them are older than fifteen. She loves to feed him."

"My grandmère used to say you can tell a lot about a man from how he eats," said Clarisse.

Joseph turned to look at Clarisse. They were sitting shoulder to shoulder. Joseph could feel Clarisse's warm breath on his cheeks.

"Really?" he said, his warm breath fanning across Clarisse's cheeks.

Clarisse swallowed and replied softly, "Yes. She used to say a man who eats with grace, manners, and enjoys his food is sure to act the same way in all areas of his life. But a man who eats with no grace and lacks manners will act the same in all areas of his life. And it is true. I've watched during countless dinners how many of the men eat. The trustworthy ones eat with grace, their manners second nature and the ones not to be trusted eat like slobs."

"And how do I eat?" asked Joseph, honestly wondering how she viewed him.

"With grace, well-mannered and enjoyment," replied Clarisse. "As does young Shades here," added Clarisse. Smiling at the blush that came to Shades cheeks.

A cold breeze swept by their feet and Clarisse shivered.

"Cold?" asked Joseph.

Clarisse nodded. "Nothing a bit of movement won't cure," she added, not wanting to end her day yet.

Shades picked up all the trash and tossed it into one of the bins, as Joseph assisted Clarisse to stand and then gathered all their packages.

As they walked out of the tented area and into the crowds of the festival, Shades spotted the one stand he had been avidly looking for when he was getting the food but had missed.

"Joe, I'll be right back," Shades said, heading off before Joe could say anything.

Joseph escorted Clarisse over to stand next to a stone balustrade as they waited for Shades to return.

"Where did Shades go?" asked Clarisse. The crowds had increased so much so that Clarisse and Joseph were pressed closer together as the crowds moved past them.

Joseph looked down at the woman who was sandwiched tightly between him and the stone balustrade. "I don't know," he said, his mouth near her ear in order for her to hear him.

Clarisse couldn't repress the shiver that travelled through her at the feel of Joseph's warm breath on her. Her arms moved from her sides to wrap around Joseph's waist. Joseph felt her arms wrap around him. He couldn't repress the soft groan at feeling her near him.

"Joseph?" said Clarisse.

Joseph looked down at the woman whose arms were around him and whose body was pressed tightly against his. Her cheeks were tinted from the cold, her lips parted slightly and any response he would have made was quickly lost as he gave into temptation. His lips covered hers in a soft kiss.

Clarisse sighed into the soft kiss. Somehow she knew that kissing Joseph would be just as enjoyable in reality as it had been in her dreams. She gave herself over to the feel of his lips caressing hers slowly, thoroughly. Her lips parted when she felt his tongue trace the seam of her lips. She moaned when she felt his tongue slowly, gently taste and tangle with hers. And when he retreated she followed him, delighting in the taste of Joseph mixed with spiced cider and just a hint of peppermint.

By the time Joseph gently ended the kiss Clarisse was trembling. She was sure her legs were unable to hold her and the only reason she was still standing was because of Joseph.

"As much as I would love to continue to kiss you, _mi reina_, this is not the best place for us," said Joseph.

"Hmmm…I agree," said Clarisse. "What do you suggest then?"

"Let's finish enjoying the festival, then later…" said Joseph.

"Later?" asked Clarisse.

"Later, if you are still willing, we can continue where we left off," said Joseph.

"Until later then," agreed Clarisse, giving Joseph a kiss before laying her head on his shoulder, giggling when she heard him growl.

"_Reina mia_, you make it almost impossible to wait."

Any response from Clarisse was pre-empted by Shades return. He was smiling and holding up a bag.

'Now what did you get?" asked Joseph.

"Fruitcake!" announced Shades. "Monsieur Camilli's fruitcake, to be exact. And if you are nice to me I might even share some," teased Shades.

Clarisse moved away from Joseph and slipped her arm through Shades. "Shades, have I told you you are my second favourite guard, after Joseph that is?" she said.

"Second, Your Majesty? I thought Monsieur Camilli's fruitcake would warrant me at least first," teased Shades.

"No, Shades. Fruitcake only warrants second favourite. Unless you have a bottle of Armagnac in that bag to go with Monsieur Camilli's fruitcake, I am afraid second is all I am able to offer you," said Her Majesty.

Shades let go of Her Majesty's arm, reached into his bag, and removed a bottle of Janneau VSOP Armagnac, wiggling his eyebrows.

Clarisse laughed.

Turning to Joseph she said, "I am sorry Joseph, Shades is now my favourite guard."

"Tossed aside for fruitcake and brandy," groused Joseph, causing Shades and Clarisse to laugh.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Clarisse pulled off her coat, hat, and gloves. She smiled when Olivia informed her a bath awaited her in her rooms. She handed her packages to Olivia, turning to Joseph and Shades she ordered both men to go warm up.

The impromptu snowball fight between she, Joseph and Shades had resulted in wet snow down her back. She knew for a fact both Joseph and Shades also had snow down their backs. She herself had put it there.

Both men bowed and wished Her Majesty a good evening before turning to leave.

"Joseph?" Clarisse said softly.

"Yes, Your Majesty?" answered Joseph.

"Would you like to join me later in my suite for some fruitcake and brandy. A lovely young man gifted me with some," she said, smiling at Shades.

"I would be honoured, Your Majesty," bowed Joseph.

"An hour then," she said.

"An hour," replied Joseph, watching as Her Majesty walked up the stairs of the Winter Palace to her rooms.

Joseph turned, wished Shades a good evening, headed to his suite to shower and change.

An hour later Joseph knocked softly on Her Majesty's door. Olivia opened the door, greeting him.

"She is just dressing," said Olivia as she carried the sliced fruitcake and brandy over to the table near the fireplace. Olivia straightened up the sitting room as they waited for Her Majesty.

Clarisse entered the sitting room dressed in a pair of black wool pants and a red cashmere cardigan that showed just a hint of cleavage.

Joseph's breath caught.

"Olivia, that will be all," said Clarisse. "Go enjoy the festival, and remember I don't want to see you until noon tomorrow. _Joyeux Noël_ ," teased Clarisse.

"Yes, Your Majesty. Merry Christmas, Your Majesty, Joseph," answered Olivia, curtsying before leaving.

"_Feliz Navidad_, Olivia," said Joseph as she left. Clarisse followed Olivia to the door, sliding the lock closed on the door and dimming the lights before turning to look at Joseph.

Clarisse could feel the excitement pool in her lower abdomen. Her hands were sweating and she rubbed them against the wool of her pants.

She was nervous.

Why?

She didn't know.

This was Joseph. A man she trusted above all others. She loved him with all her heart and soul.

She shouldn't be nervous but she was.

Taking a deep breath Clarisse moved away from the door.

"Joseph?"

"Yes," he answered.

Did she just hear his voice catch? Maybe she wasn't the only one who was nervous. Smiling at the idea that Joseph was just as nervous as she was Clarisse calmed a bit.

"Should we enjoy Monsieur Camilli's fruitcake and the Armagnac?" asked Clarisse, walking over to the table and pouring two glasses of brandy, handing one to Joseph. Picking up a slice of the moist fruitcake Clarisse took a bite and a sip of brandy closing her eyes in enjoyment.

"Mmm…that is wonderful," she said as she finished her piece.

She watched as Joseph popped a piece into his mouth, following it with a swallow of brandy. Clarisse took another sip of her brandy.

"I agree," said Joseph, setting his glass back down on the table. "But I can think of something else even better," he said, taking Clarisse's glass from her hand.

"And that would be?" Clarisse asked, her voice husky.

"This," said Joseph as he drew Clarisse into his arms and kissed her.

Clarisse's hands moved up Joseph's arms to his shoulders. One hand slipped to the back of his head, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck while the other held tightly onto his strong shoulder. The kiss at the festival hadn't prepared her for the potency of Joseph's kisses.

His lips were soft and firm. He took his time to kiss her, moving his lips across hers slowly. He traced the shape of her lips with the tip of his tongue and when she opened her mouth to allow him access he swept in, tasting her before retreating.

He left her lips to trail soft kisses across her cheek to her ear. The feel of his warm breath raised gooseflesh on her skin. Clarisse angled her head to allow him better access to her ear. When she felt the moist tip of his tongue around the shell of her ear, her knees went weak. Her moans only seemed to spur him on more.

She soon felt his warm breath on her neck seconds before she felt his lips and tongue tasting and kissing the skin there. She clutched at Joseph tightly, moaning when she felt him nip the skin before soothing it with his lips and tongue.

"Oh Joseph," she breathed before her lips were captured once again by his. By the time they broke apart they were both panting.

"Unless you stop me, I am going to make love with you," Joseph growled, capturing her lips in another kiss.

The world suddenly tilted and Clarisse squealed in surprise. Joseph had picked her up and was now carrying her to her bedroom. His lips silenced any admonishment she may have made. Not that she was intending to complain about anything.

Laying her gently down on the soft sheets Joseph stepped back, unbuttoning his shirt. "Clarisse, if you want me to stop, you had better tell me now," he said.

"Don't stop," said Clarisse heavy lidded, as she watched him unbutton and remove his shirt.

Joseph knelt on the bed, and bent forward, capturing Clarisse's lips once again. While he kissed her, his fingers gently caressed the skin of her abdomen, and chest as he slowly unbuttoned her cardigan. Once unbuttoned Joseph sat up to look at the woman laying beneath him. The red of the cardigan framed her pale skin as the red lace of her bra framed her breasts.

"_Hermosa_," he whispered as he bent to place a soft kiss to the swell of her breasts.

His tongue traced the lace edge of her bra as his hands pushed the cardigan off her shoulders. He continued to kiss and trace the swell of her breasts as Clarisse sat up and pulled the cardigan off. Her bra followed almost immediately.

Joseph's breath caught at the sight of Clarisse's breasts bared to his gaze. His lips unerringly found one of her taut nipples, licking and suckling it as his hand fondled and caressed the other.

Clarisse held Joseph's head to her breast with one hand as she caressed his back and shoulders with the other. Clarisse's low moans were driving Joseph to distraction. He was hard. His erection was straining against the zipper of his pants. He wanted nothing more than to bury himself inside of her.

But his Queen deserved more than a quick rutting. His Clarisse deserved to be made slow love to. Releasing her nipple from his mouth he sat back on his heels. The lush flesh of her breasts was flushed from his whiskers and kisses. Her lips were swollen from his kisses and he could see the darkening mark he had left on her neck. He licked his lips as his hands moved to caress the soft skin of her stomach.

"Joseph," said Clarisse, uncaring that her need for this man was evident in her voice.

"Shh.._mi reina_," he said. "I just want to look at you, remember you like this," he said.

"Partially dressed?" she asked, her voice deep and husky.

"Hmmm….so many of my fantasies have you partially dressed," admitted Joseph.

"They have?" she asked, her hands moving to the waistband of her pants. She unhooked and slid the zipper of her pants open.

"Oh yes," he said, his eyes following her fingers.

"And what about the rest of your fantasies? How do you picture me then?" she asked as she slid her pants down. Clarisse smiled at Joseph's '_Dios mio'_ as her red g-string came into view.

"Oh god Clarisse, don't tell me you wear these all the time," Joseph asked as his finger traced the soft silk of the g-string.

"Not always," said Clarisse. "Just fifty percent of the time," she said as she pushed her pants off.

"_Cristo_," swore Joseph, capturing Clarisse's lips in a demanding kiss.

The thought that at any time she could be wearing just a scrap of silk under her clothes caused Joseph's desire to spike. Any thought of making slow love to Clarisse was soon replaced by Joseph's need to feel her hot and wet around him. Their kisses changed from sweet and tender to hot and carnal.

Joseph's hand moved to Clarisse's centre. He slipped his fingers beneath the scrap of silk that covered her mound, groaning at the heat, and wetness from her. Joseph almost lost complete control when he felt Clarisse's hand find him and squeeze him through his pants.

Between the two of them they managed to unzip and remove Joseph's briefs, pants and Clarisse's g-string. When Clarisse took Joseph in her hand he gasped and kissed her almost violently, thrusting into her hand. No longer able to wait Joseph reached between the two of them, brushed her hand away, taking himself in hand. Joseph eased himself against Clarisse, sliding against her slowly, coating his tip before he pushed into her.

They both moaned at the intense feeling they experienced. Joseph withdrew then eased back in, only to withdraw then enter again. Clarisse's moans coupled with her body's almost frantic grasping of him fuelled his desire and soon he was thrusting hard and fast into Clarisse.

The feel of Joseph as he thrust into her was exquisite. Clarisse could feel her body's response to his lovemaking. As the pressure built Clarisse arched up meeting each of Joseph's hard thrusts with ones of her own. She wanted to toss her head from side to side but Joseph's grip on her hair prevented her head from moving. His kisses became more insistent as he thrust harder and faster into her willing body. After one particularly hard thrust Clarisse stiffened, and shouted as her orgasm exploded violently through her body.

At the feel of Clarisse's orgasm Joseph flung his head back, and with a loud roar, and a final hard thrust, exploded into Clarisse's shivering body before collapsing against her.

Recovering just enough, Joseph managed to pull the covers up and over the two of them.

He would have to wake early in order to retrieve his presents for her from his room, including the bolt of lace he had ordered from Madame Barrett but right now it was time to sleep.

Murmuring as soft goodnight, Joseph snuggled against Clarisse and slipped into sleep.

**Finis **


End file.
